


The Vampire

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Vampires, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Bruce sits his kiddos down to explain the truth to Damian





	The Vampire

It was weeks after the fact and under duress that Dick finally told Jason what happened and why he vanished every time the Mer offered to help him since Dick still wasn’t “eating” more than just hugs and cuddles with Jason.

Needless to say, the Mer was furious.

He didn’t get a chance to rant and rave or demand that Dick tell him “ _ where the fuck that fucking bitch is _ ” because a pale Tim knocked on the door.

“Uh, hi,” he murmured, still unable to look at Dick straight on since the Incubus still didn’t have enough strength to keep his Glamor in place. “Uh, Bruce wants us all in the living room. He wants to explain everything to Damian.”

So now Dick and Jason were on the couch with Dick pressed as close to the Mer as he could be while Tim sat on his other side, as far as he could politely be from the Demon.

Bruce stood before the fireplace and Damian - eyes glowing red - sat in the armchair with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I was right,” the new Vampire declared, seething. “You’re all freaks.”

“Well I hate to...well, no, I’ll enjoy this,” Jason began, tightening his grip on Dick’s shoulders. “You’re a freak now too.”

“Jason, don’t,” Bruce warned before looking back at Damian. “Dick is an Incubus. Jason’s a Merman. Tim is half Angel Half human.”

“You’re telling me this why?” Damian spat.

“Because you need to understand that they are family,” Bruce replied. “No matter what they are.”

“Do you truly think you’re ready to take o this task of feeding me, father?” Damian demanded. “You would be wise to kill me instead.”

“Dick requires touch and sex to get his strength,” Jason chimed in. “And Bruce didn’t kill him.”

Damian growled softly. “He should have.”

“I won’t kill you, Damian,” Bruce said. “No matter how much you want me to.”

Dick tilted his head, speaking up. “You’re relieved.”

Everyone looked at him before turning back to Damian who started at the Incubus.

“What are you talking about?” the Vampire demanded.

Dick hummed softly. “The thing about being an Incubus,” he started to explain. “Is that I have to know emotions in order to manipulate them just enough to get what I want.”

“So?”

“So I can sense what emotion you’re feeling,” Dick replied. “You're feeling relieved that Bruce won’t kill you. You hate what you are but you hate the idea of dying a...what you would consider a dishonorable death even more.”

Damian sneered. “And you know me so well, do you?”

“I know your emotions.”

 

……………..

 

Dick looked up later when he heard a knock on the door. Jason was swimming and Tim was studying in his room. Bruce had left for work and Alfred was at the store which left only one person.

“Come in Damian,” he called as he set his book down and stretched his arms over his head, giving Damian a gentle smile as the Vampire stuck his head on. “Come on, I don’t bite.”

“I do,” Damian reminded him as he reluctantly slunk into the room to stand beside Dick’s bed, sneering at the sheets.

“Come on, they’re clean,” Dick told him, scooting over and patting the bed. “I...haven't had sex in awhile and not even here.”

_ The last time was with Slade.  _ Dick cast an uneasy look towards the window.  _ So far he hasn’t sought me out so for now I’ll reluctantly believe he doesn’t know. _

He didn’t really believe that.

“You can truly sense emotion?” Damian asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Dick shrugged. “I kinda lied about that part, sort of,” Dick replied. “I can read people very well though. The emotion just sort of comes...second hand, if that makes sense.”

“Do you hate me?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Hate you?” he replied, getting comfortable in bed since he sensed this was going to take a long time. “Why would I hate you?”

“I attacked you.”

“You were hungry,” Dick corrected. “Not thinking. Trust me, I know the feeling.”

Damian pressed his lips together. “There’s no difference.”

“Between what?” Dick asked with a laugh. “Us? Attacking and being hungry?”

Damian narrowed his eyes but when DIck put it like that, it did seem stupid.

“I never knew before,” he said, gesturing to Dick’s wings and tail, pink eyes and markings. “What you were. I never saw those. Why can I see them now?”

Dick sighed softly. “Something happened a few weeks ago,” he murmured, trying not to think about it in depth. “And I...I don’t want to be touched. Not...not intimately like that. Cuddling, it helps, but it’s not filling. So I’m still hungry and not at full strength. So I don’t have enough strength to use my Glamor all the time.”

“Glamor?”

“Magic to change my appearance,” Dick replied. “But that’s why Jason’s with me almost all the time. He doesn’t mind that constant physical contact.”

“I see,” Damian said. “May I…” he hesitated. This was all so  _ new.  _ He’d been raised in the mindset that all monsters were freaks and needed to be killed.

And here he finds out that  _ all three  _ of his father’s adopted children are monsters. But none of them are...none of them are like his mother claimed.

He never got a chance to finish his question before the window of Dick’s room was shattering as a body rolled across the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts my pals!


End file.
